


Meet Me In Cairo

by liketogetlost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She answers the door with a blush and a smile, and any time spent cursing her out on the plane ride is forgotten. The anger and fear dissolves into his stomach and turns into butterflies when she bites her lip and asks him ”What took you so long?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In Cairo

He wakes up to a note on the nightstand, tucked beneath his eyeglasses. Rose's bold, slightly slanted handwriting is dark and bleeding at the edges like she pushed too hard on the pen. The note reads only four words.

_“Meet me in Cairo.”_

–-

Three years tracking down the Doctor. Maybe more, as time seemed meaningless and non-existent while she thought of nothing but finding him. Walking through a starless void and following invisible footsteps. Cold trails and worlds where he never existed, or had died moments before she arrived. Weight lost and nights spent without sleep, alone in a empty Torchwood office with only statistics and stale coffee as her companions. The nights that she did sleep were even worse, those were the nights she dreamt. 

And once she found him, she was still left chasing after him. Cold wind stinging the tears on her cheeks as she watched him flicker away.

It was impossible to catch someone who was always running.

Even now, she doesn't think she'll ever really stop looking for him. There will always be that lifting in her heart whenever she thinks those familiar gears can be heard. Pete never blinks an eye whenever she comes into his office asking for the latest breach activity reports. Always quiet, but then she never believed him when he said something was impossible.

And there was this man. This man who smiled like him, with that spark in his eye. A spark that could propel them both right up into the sky and off to wherever they wanted to go. He was her Doctor, and he wasn't. But that was okay. He always fell asleep holding her hand.

Sometimes she thinks he's afraid. Every morning Rose goes to the garden to check on the TARDIS but he hasn't gone out there once, although sometimes she catches him at the kitchen window. They've lost each other so many times. She couldn't bare to do it again, but she doesn't want to live the rest of her life stuck inside four walls. Sometimes the carpets feel too rough on her feet. 

She misses the cold grating beneath her soles and the hum of the rotor and the spark that said _"off we go"_.

She pretends the sound of the plane engines are the same and hopes that spark will fire in his eyes when he reads the note.

It was time to do some running of her own.

–-

She answers the door with a blush and a smile, and any time spent cursing her out on the plane ride is forgotten. The anger and fear dissolves into his stomach and turns into butterflies when she bites her lip and asks him ”What took you so long?”

There's a glimpse of white lace beyond the door as she turns without inviting him in. He doesn't need to be invited in anyhow, this is why he's here. To catch her. 

The Doctor walks into the room and slowly shuts the door behind him before turning and dropping his suitcase to the floor. Rose is on the hotel bed, the late afternoon Egypt sun falling across her bare legs in patterns made by the curtains at the windows. He blinks once and she's wearing a wedding dress, she holds the gown up to her chest with her arms crossed. He blinks again and realizes she's actually wearing lace sheets, and nothing else.

He stands at the foot of the bed, his eyebrows narrowing. “Rose Tyler...”

She grins and pulls the lace further up the route of her legs. “I went out dancing last night in the city. Egyptian men are very good dancers.” Even as she says it her thighs press together and her toes curl against the bed. He knows she doesn't want anyone else but him.

Still, that tightening in his chest he felt when he saw her note comes back and as he strips off his clothes and climbs over her, his heart pounds faster at the thought of those being the last words she'd ever say to him.

He looks up at her from beneath his eyelids as he pulls first one leg and then the other around his waist. Drops a kiss to her throat and relishes the vibration of her moan against his lips. 

“So now that I've found you, what am I going to do with you?” More kisses and more sounds, sighs and gasps at his hands pushing up the soft fabric at her thighs until there's nothing between them there. Just her, already wet and hips straining beneath his own.

Rose lets her hands trail down his back, down the sides of his lean frame and back up to his neck where she grips and pulls him towards her for a kiss. She whispers against his mouth. “You can keep me.”

His eyes bare down on hers as he grins and pulls the lace off her completely, leaning down to let his lips brush over her breasts, tongue tasting her when he feels like it. It's too slow for the both of them but he knows she'll break soon, she always does. He can feel her breath straining in her lungs and can feel the muscles in her stomach tense beneath his hand. When his mouth follows suit she arches into the kiss, digging her feet into the bed and her fingers into his hair.

“Fuck, _please_.”

The Doctor chuckles against her hip bone and bites the skin there. “Running off like this. Trying to send me a message, sweetheart?” His hair tickles her inner thigh and she groans, trying to guide his head where she wants it but he just reaches back and pulls her hand away by the wrist. He laces his fingers with her own and presses her hand into the mattress. 

She's soft and wet and Rose, and he'll chase her down through the streets of Cairo or the mountains of New Zealand or through the breath taking ache of the void before he ever loses her again. He pulls her leg over one shoulder and as his mouth finally finds her, she digs her foot into his back and breaks, just like he knew she would.

“Just wanted this. Us. _Oh._ ”

It's when he tastes her does he realize he's been rock hard since he saw her laying on the bed. He groans and she gasps, gripping his hand harder and pushing up to meet each soft lick and hard suck of his mouth. Rose, in the setting sun, foot sliding in the sweat on his back and nails digging into his knuckles. She comes hard and fast, and her hips are still shaking when he rises up and slides into her. Her cries are muffled by his lips and she holds him close, letting his quick thrusts work her back up into a frenzy.

“Rose, so fucking close.” She meets his eye, mouth kissed swollen and lust and love and apology in her gaze. She bends her knees and locks her ankles around his back and that's it, just star bursts behind his eyelids and that shooting spark up his spine as he comes, face pressing into her neck and breathing her in.

Keeps breathing her in as they both shift against the sheets, pulling apart only to reach for each other again. The Doctor rests his head on Rose's chest and wraps his arm around her waist, tangling his legs with hers. She giggles and with his ear so clothes to her lungs it sounds like she's under water. He thinks of the beach and tightens his limbs around her.

“Tomorrow, then? The city? I know the perfect spot for lunch. Oh, Giza at sunset and maybe the opera house afterwards. Rose, hmm?” Rose strokes along the dip in his back and he shivers, making her laugh again.

“Sounds perfect.” She plays with the bit of his hair at the top of his head that won't stay put and sighs. “So when exactly will the TARDIS be ready, I wonder?”

“Two years, five months, six days, thirty-eight hours, twenty-two minutes and seven seconds.” The Doctor counts, and plants a kiss against her breast.

“So you haven't been keeping track at all, then?” Rose teases.

The Doctor sniffs, and grins up at her. “Not at all.”

\--

It was impossible to catch someone who was always running. But when they both ran, they could run together. 

\--


End file.
